gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Heyfunboy
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Heyfunboy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- A-Dust (Talk) 03:18, March 22, 2010 January 2015 You have been blocked for this and for your disgusting edit summary which consisted of "I FUKED THIS PAGE UP ON PURPOSE. SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM MY PENIS". Even though your profile page is your own, you cannot vandalise it. Messi1983 (talk) 16:10, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Talk about extreme dictatorship. It is my own page and how the hell am I vandalizing it? Was there a formal complaint by the property owner (which is muah) regarding illicit destruction of said property? To my knowledge there wasn't such a complaint raised. I understand if it was an article and I did what I did to said article, but alas it was my own HOMEPAGE. Don't tread on me. Heyfunboy (talk) 06:58, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Inapproriate comments in atricle space This is not how you question article content on a wiki. Add a Fact/citation/source needed template. Smurfynz (talk) 05:17, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Big Spread Image Good day sir/madam, I see that you have contacted one of my colleagues regarding a reverted or deleted contribution. Could you please direct me to the page that was reverted or deleted so that I can see what was reverted or deleted? I will then try and determine whether it was relevant or not. If you cannot remember the name of the page, you may wait for a response from my colleague. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 10:07, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :See his image. It's still irrelevant for the following reasons: 1) The spawn location is clearly explained, no need for a pic; 2) Poor quality image: He has taken a photo directly from the TV, rather than an in-game screenshot; 3) Goes against Media Policy; 4)Incorrectly placed on the page. TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 13:01, March 15, 2016 (UTC) ::I disagree with you on the first point, but agree on all other points: I feel that an image of the spawn location of the security guards is helpful to players who, like myself, have never played Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and/or have never visited The Big Spread Ranch. However, I must say that I can sympathise with the difficulty for users who do not have a specialised screen recorder to capture a console screenshot, as it would be rather difficult in that circumstance. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 13:52, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :::The spawn location in the The Big Spread Ranch clearly explains for itself: "it is to the right of the door as soon as the player enters". There is only one door in the club, as far as I know. No need for the pic. TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 14:08, March 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::Quite true. You make a fair argument, but I think that there should be a picture of the interior of the club (though not particularly of the security guard spawn point), for the same reason as before (it is helpful for players who have never played GTA: San Andreas and/or have never visited the club). ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 14:20, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::I totally agree, every accessible business should have a picture of their interiors. But there's no rush, eventually the proper ones will be added to this page. TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 14:30, March 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Agreed. This matter is now closed. Thank you. ::::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 14:40, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Big Spread Ranch Image Do not reupload this image without any valuable reason. I've already explained why we don't need it in the page. I won't tell you again. [[User:Thegtaseeker96|'TGS96']] [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 14:49, March 27, 2016 (UTC)